Watashi-tachi no Crossing Fate
by Pikatwig
Summary: The universes of RWBY, Blazblue, Persona, and Under-Night will meet in this story. It's quite the experience. From making new friends, to learning a new language, to seeing how bad cooks there are, to having fun, to all sorts of things. It's really quite insane. (RWBY Chibi-like story based on Cross Tag Battle) (On hiatus until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: So… Cross Tag Battle is almost here. Seems like as good a time as any to do something to honor it. And I decided to get some help.

Sean: *walks in*greetings one and all. It's Seanzilla115..or Seanzilla1988 if ya wanna call me by my lp series name.

Pikatwig: Good to see you again.

SZ: Thanks man. Been a while huh?

Pikatwig: Yeah. Cross Tag Battle is part Blazblue, a massive part Blazblue, so who better to help me out on this story than a Blazblue fan.

SZ: Yup. And I am of the Persona series and RWBY series as well. For UNIEL, or Under Night….not so much since I haven't played the games for it.

Pikatwig: I had never even heard of Under Night prior to learning about Cross Tag Battle. Kind of like how I didn't hear about Bayonetta until she was, for whatever reason, declared the Smash Ballot Winner.

Sean:She was one of Platinum Games first games, but...wait wait. Getting off track here.

Pikatwig: Just a kind of analogy to how I don't know much about Under Night. ArcSystems at least helped FrenchBread, the company who owns the IP for Under Night, with some coding aspect of the game from my understanding.

SZ:*nods* Anyway...reason we bring BBTAG up is...well, you all know of RWBY Chibi right?

Pikatwig: Yep. Watched it quite a bit.

SZ: Watched it, and loved it….I swear if Rooster Teeth doesn't do anything to help promote it via a sketch on RWBY Chibi….nevermind. Point is, we're here to bring ya our take of RWBY Chibi...BBTAG style!

Pikatwig: I wasn't sure if TAG Chibi would work for a name, so I chose an interesting name for this. "Watashi-tachi no Crossing Fate". It means "Our Crossing Fate".

SZ: OHh~ I like it.

Pikatwig: Thank you. And, small FYI, KKD and/or Muk might be joining us for working on this in the future. I don't know fully if they want to be in, but they might. Just FYI.

SZ: Hai, so...keep an eye out for them folks.

Pikatwig: Yeah. So, for the style of this story, it'll be kind of like what RWBY Chibi started to do in season two where, while the characters exist, there's also like a show/behind the scenes aspect to it.

SZ: HAi...which is kinda fitting since..hm...can you count the 'Teach Me Ms. Litchi' and 'Help me Prof Kokonoe' skits in Blazblue as chibi since they technically showed the Blazblue characters chibi style?

Pikatwig: Sure.

SZ: Ahh good. WE're off to a good start then.

Pikatwig: One small thing I do want to mention before we begin. Who do you plan on maining when you get the game? When/If I get it, I plan to main Noel and Ruby.

SZ: Ain't it obvious? I gotta go with Team PUNch!

Pikatwig: Alright, let's go ahead and begin.

Disclaimers: Pikatwig, Seanzilla, Muk and KKD do not own anything in this story except for the original concepts and characters within. The rest belong to Arc System Works, Arcsys Games, Toshimichi Mori, Yuki Katō, Atlus, Katsuhara Hashino, Kouji Okada, Kazuma Kaneko, Ecole Software, French Bread, Nobuya Narita, Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum.

Warning: The following story contains language not suitable for children and may offend some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful day in Japan. At the Yokohama base of ArcSystems, sitting in his office as he pondered a few things, as the creator of Blazblue, Toshimuchi Mori, and right now… he was thinking on what to do for the 10 anniversary of his series.

"Hmm…" he muttered as he looked over some sketches for a plot "What to do...oh! Maybe something like Dynasty warriors?...no no. Guilty Gear tried that...did not do so well...dating sim with the girls? No...that would be a massive change...hmm…"

"Welp, looks like Persona 5 sold really well again," one of his fellow coworkers noted as they walked past his opened door.

"No kidding...wonder when Atlas is gonna come to us for a Persona 5 Arena?" another pondered.

A knock then came at the door.

"Come in," Mori called out.

A man wearing a black suit with the Atlus logo walked in.

"...wow… I'm psychic," the co-worker laughed.

"Before you ask, no. It's not about P5Arena."

"Dang it!"

"We'll discuss that later," the person informed.

"Hashino-san, good to see you," Mori greeted, "What does bring you by?"

"Persona 4 is turning ten this year and people want to celebrate it somehow."

Mori then gave a thought-filled smile, "Well… it just so happens that Blazblue is also turning ten this year…"

"Oh really now?"

'Hai. I'm just pondering i-" Mori began before another man in a suit walked in.

"Mori, hey. It's Nobuya Nairita, and I was wondering if you'd like to contribute to our Under Night series," the man stated.

"Hmm…" Mori smiled as he got out a piece of paper and quickly sketched something out.

"What are you doing?" a co-worker asked.

"This…" he smiled as he showed a drawing of Ragna, Yu, and Hyde on it.

"...Brilliant!" Hashino and Nobuya beamed.

"Hmm... though I feel there's something missing…" Mori admitted as he looked at the picture, "But what…?"

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the three companies had met up at a Sega building to discuss ideas for the game, currently under the codename of 'Cross Battle'.

"How about Senran Kagura?" one ArcSystems employee suggested.

"...we'll put that in the maybe pile."

"What about Stree-"

"No. That game's already been crossed over with too many other series."

"Dragon Ball?"

"We're already doing a Dragon Ball fighter…"

"...Avatar: the Last Airbender?"

"A few years too late on that."

"Mori, any ideas?" Hashino questioned.

There wasn't a response.

"Mori?"

"This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the door," Mori quietly sung.

"MORI!"

"Hmm? What?" Mori blinked as he looked at the others, "Oh! Gomen. I was just thinking back to Monty Oum's RWBY series."

"Can you please focus?" a French-Bread employee asked.

Mori gave a small nod before he looked back to the phone he was watching, "...I got it!"

"What?! What do you got?!"

"Do any of you know about a little show called RWBY?"

Respondes of mostly 'no's came from a few employees.

"You mean that web series that was created in america? What about it?"

"Picture this... Cross... Tag… Battle, featuring Blazblue, Under Night, Persona, and RWBY."

"...We're listening…"

* * *

Members of the Rooster Teeth staff were soon flown out to Japan to discuss the idea.

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course it will."

"That's what you said about RWBY Grimm Eclipse, and looked what happened."

"People liked it!"

"Sure they did…"

"We worked hard on that game!"

"Tell that to the critics."

* * *

"Ruby and Ragna in one video game…" Kerry Shawcross smiled as he looked at a sketch, "Monty would've loved this…"

"Yes he would have...rest his soul," Mori nodded a bit.

"So, are you in?" Hashino asked.

"...we're in. Let's make this game amazing."

* * *

A few days had passed and Ragna was sitting in a room and waiting around.

"Ugh... what do they want for me this time? Another mobile game cameo? A party game? ...Better not be another rhythm game damn it," Ragna muttered.

"Excuse me? Are you… Ragna Kurogane?" somebody asked him.

"No. It's Ragna the Bl-" Ragna began as he turned, seeing both Yu and Hyde standing in the doorway, "...uh hey."

"Hi."

"...Aren't you from that one spin-off fighting game of that RPG series?" Ragna asked, looking over at Yu.

"I am."

"Name?"

"Yu."

"Huh? Me?"

"No. Yu."

"So you share the same name as me?"

"No. it's Yu."

"What about me?!"

"No! Yu! Yu Narukami!"

"I'm not Narukami!"

"No! I am! Yu Narukami!"

"God dman it my name is Ragna, not Narukami!"

"Is this really happening right now…?" Hyde muttered with a slight sweatdrop.

Ragna then turned to look at Hyde for a moment, "...and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hyde. I'm more or less the main character of Under Night."

"..."

"...Really? You've never heard of it? We share the same company," Hyde pointed out.

"...no. I'd think I'd remember another fighting game that wasn't Guilty Gear," Ragna bluntly stated.

Hyde sighed before he turned to Yu, "You know who I am, right?"

Yu looked at Hyde for a moment, scratching the back of his head as he thought, "Uh… sorry… I don't."

"Of course not…" Hyde slumped.

"Hey, Ragna," Mori called out as he walked over to the three, "Alright. You get introductions out of the way?"

Ragna was silent.

"Ok… Ragna, meet Yu Narukami from Persona 4, and Hyde Kido from Under Night."

"Oh...so his name is Yu..." Ragna muttered

"Oh for…" Yu sighed a bit.

"Before you ask what you're all doing here… crossover video game!"

"Huh?/Eh?/The hell you talking about?" Yu, Hyde, and Ragna blinked.

"We're gonna go the Marvel Vs Capcom route, and pit you all in a crossover fighting game!"

"Didn't ArcSystems already kill Capcom once?" Ragna comment.

"We did, but given their latest game Marvel Vs Capcom Infinity, we figured we'd give that a shot for Blazblue's tenth anniversary," Mori explained, "Oh and good news, you three won't be the only ones sharing the spotlight in terms of series used in this."

"Wait… what's the 4th series?" Hyde raised a brow.

"Ms. Rose? That's your cue."

Nobody entered.

"Uh… Ms. Rose?"

Again, nothing.

"Uh… I'll be back in a minute…" Mori stated before he quickly headed off.

"...alright…?" Hyde blinked.

"Ok… I know Persona 4 Arena was made by ArcSystems, so it makes sense… but why the heck are you here?" Ragna asked Hyde.

"ArcSystems helped with coding my game."

"Well… it's nice to meet you both," Yu smiled as he bowed a little.

"Isn't Persona the series with the guy who shouts 'Za Warudo'?" Hyde asked.

"No. That's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure," Yu explained, "My series was inspired by it."

"Ah…" Hyde nodded.

"Wait… I know that voice… aren't you that Itsuki guy?" Ragna asked.

"...your creator said my name was Hyde Kido…" Hyde grumbled.

"Oh...well…y-"

"Ok, guys!" somebody called out, "We're gonna work on filming the first trailer now!"

Ragna simply raised a brow at that, "So soon? b-

"Nii-san!"

"...Damn it…" Ragna facepalmed

Jin walked on over and attempted to stab Ragna with his weapon.

"What the heck?!" Yu and Hyde yelled.

"Nii-san...I found you~" jin grinend in an insane manner, "Come...let us embrace, brother~!"

"Jin, no!"

"Jin, Yes~!"

"This is starting to get creepy even for me," Hyde whispered as he slowly inched away from Jin.

"Izanagi!" Yu yelled.

"?!" Jin tensed as he quickly stopped.

"...how do you know her?" Ragna asked as Yu's Persona moved in and knocked Jin away from him, "...what the…?"

"Long story," Yu answered as he dismissed his Persona.

"Let's work on that trailer now…" Hyde sighed.

* * *

Ragna and Jin stood across from each-other on a new stage for the game.

"Heh, so this is… is… is… uh…" Ragna started before looking around, "Line!"

"CUT!" somebody yelled, "Ragna, the line is not that hard."

"We didn't even get ten minutes to read a script because a certain SOMEONE tried to cut me!" Ragna complained as he shot Jin a dirty glare, "And why is he even here?! Shouldn't it be the girl from the other series?"

"Her plane had some delays and we're still trying to get her here. On the bright side, Jin's only reason for being here is for you and the others to beat up," the director informed.

"That doesn't help damn it!"

"I don't mind brother, as long as it's you…" Jin grinned happily...in an unhealthy manner.

"You're not supposed to enjoy it damn it!"

Yu simply gave a 'cuco, cuco' motion from behind Jin.

"The line is 'Heh, so this is one of these possibilities, huh. Then, in that case, all I have to do is beat all of you up'."

"Ahh...gotcha," Ragna nodded as he got back into position.

"Take two. We're rolling… and… action!"

"Heh, so this is one of these 'possibilities, huh," Ragna began as he and Jin readied their weapons, "Then, in that case, all I have to do is BEAT ALL OF YOU UP!"

Hyde and Yu came running in from opposite ends to clash their swords… only for Hyde to miss and go tumbling right into Jin.

"CUT!"

"Sorry...sorry...slipped on some ice." Hyde mumbled off-screen.

"Slipped on some ice? We didn't….DAMN IT JIN!"

"This is between me and nii-san alone! I don't want these pieces of trash here!" Jin argued.

"Jin, you won't get paid unless you cooperate with us for the trailer!" the director yelled.

"...Fine," Jin frowned.

"Alright… ready take three…" the director sighed as he got back into position, "And… action!"

"Heh, so this is one of th-" Ragna began to speak before a cellphone went off, "...SERIOUSLY?!"

"CUT!"

Everybody looked to see it was Yu's phone. He answered it and began to talk to whoever it was.

"Ugh… everybody take fifteen!"

Ragna, hastily, got out of the room before Jin could say or do anything.

* * *

Ragna was now sitting outside and eating a bowl of ramen, Noel sitting nearby as she looked at him.

"W-well? Did everything work out okay?"

"...No...Jin kept screwing it up," Ragna muttered between bites.

Noel simply nodded a little as she ate at her own food a bit. She then looked to Ragna with a bit of a hopeful smile, "So… will I be in the game?"

"What do you think, Miss Female Protagonist of Blazblue?" Ragna snarked.

"...h-hai…" Noel meekly nodded.

"Hey," Yu called out as he walked over, "Sorry about the phone thing. Thought I had it turned off…"

Ragna just gave an annoyed look at Yu for a moment.

"So… who's this?" Yu curiously asked as he motioned to Noel.

"Noel Vermillion."

"Cute outfit," Yu complimented.

Noel blushed and meekly hid under the table.

"Not. Happening," Ragna quickly said as he aimed his sword at Yu, "One: She's my little sister...well, kinda. It's complicated. Two: Somebody else has eyes for her."

"...I was just saying her outfit was cute…" Yu responded.

"One of the few things I know about your series is how the leads can get every girl to fall for him…"

"I wouldn't do that. ...not so sure about the guy from 5, but I wouldn't," Yu quickly informed.

"Harem route."

"...I...can explain that," Yu meekly responded.

"...these are going to be a long next few months, I can tell…" Noel whispered.

* * *

The group had finished recording the trailer, but the fourth lead still had yet to show. Eventually…

"Now hold on just a minute!" a girl's voice yelled as Ruby charged on into the room and began to look around. She then let out a gasp as she saw something.

Ragna was just standing and looking bored as Ruby walked up to him with an amazed look.

"Oohhh! Oh, your weapon looks so cool!" Ruby cheered as she zipped around Ragna, "Can I took a look at it?! Can? Please?!"

Ragna looked to Ruby with a very annoyed look on his face as he nonchalantly pushed her away from him, "Do it later, just get away!"

"Oh that's perfect! Right that down!" Mori whispered excitedly as an intern was writing the dialogue down.

"Who are you?!" Ragna demanded to know.

"Ragna, this is Ruby Rose. The fourth protagonist for this game," Mori informed.

"Isn't she from that web series?" Ragna raised a brow...while trying to keep his sword away from Ruby.

"Yes. Yes she is."

"...why her and not another ArcSystems fighter?"

"Simple, her series is awesome."

"Uh… what?" Ruby blinked a bit.

"He complimented your series."

"Oh... thank you!"

* * *

Some weeks had passed and it was now Evo, people watching and waiting in anticipation for anything new in terms of fighting games.

-Please welcome to the stage the creator of Blazblue Toshimichi Mori! And from Atlus, Andy!- an announcer at Evo declared.

On the big screen began to play the trailer for Cross Tag Battle. Ragna, Yu, Hyde, and Ruby all watched with smiles as they saw people cheering.

"So cool…" Ruby beamed.

"Huh...not bad," Hyde admitted.

"...the art looks so cool…" Ruby smiled.

"That XBlaze artist did a great job," Yu added.

"Yeah…" Ragna nodded.

The crowd went silent before…

-Now hang on just a minute!- Ruby's voice announced from the trailer as a rose petal flew across the screen and Ruby was now on it, -Ah, this looks interesting! Mind if I joined the fight?-

The crowd went nuts as the area echoed loudly with their cheers and exclamations of excitement

"Well… looks like bringing her in was a good idea…" Ragna mused before he smiled at Ruby, "Kid... subarashi game o tsukutte mimashou…"

"Uh… what?" Ruby blinked.

"He said 'Kid… let's make a great game'," an ArcSystems employee told Ruby.

"...uh… why can't he just talk the same language I do? Cause… I can't understand him…"

"Wait what?" Ragna blinked.

"In fact, I didn't understand Hyde or Narukami either."

Ragna just let out a sigh.

"Hontoni?" Yu sighed.

"Really… I don't know what you're saying…"

"Wao…" Hyde added.

"What are you saying?!" Ruby demanded to know.

"...note to self, make sure we have enough money in the budget to make sure other series speak in English. And RWBY cast has Japanese audio…" Mori muttered as he wrote that down.

* * *

Ruby: Comin' Up on Our Crossing Fate.

Ragna, Yu, Hyde: Watashi-tachi no Crossing Fate.

Ruby: Still don't know what that means…

*The scene then showed Ruby and Noel standing ready for battle*

Noel: Ikuzo!

Ruby: Ikuko!

Noel: ...zo. It...it's Iku-zo

Ruby: That's what I said.

*The scene shifted to show Yu running away from various girls from the four series. He had on a pair of pink glasses...*

Rachel: ...why?

Ragna: I thought it would be funny.

Yu: HELP!

*The scene shifted to show Noel in a kitchen*

Yukuko: What are you up to?

Noel: I accidentally injured Narukami and I wanted to make him something so I could say I'm sorry.

Chie: Well, we can help you out.

Noel: Thanks.

*The scene shifted to show Mai and Yu shaking hands*

Yu: Nice to work with you, Remix Hearts.

Mai: Same with you.

*The scene shifted to show Makoto and Yang having a pun off*

Yang: So, you're a pretty _squirrely_ gal, aren't ya?

Makoto: Depends, you gonna try and take me down like a fever?

Yang:...

Makoto:...

Yang, Makoto:...*grins*oh this is gonna be fun~

Blake and Noel: Oh no…

*The scene then pulled back to Ruby, Ragna, Yu and Hyde*

Ruby: All this and more coming soon on Our Crossing Fate!

Ragna, Yu, and Hyde: Watashi-tachi no Crossing Fate.

Ruby: Still don't know what that means…

* * *

Pikatwig: That bit at the end was just a general list of some plots we'll be doing in the future of this story. Beyond the one with Ruby and Noel, which is next time, there won't be any particular order.

SZ: Eeyup...oh! If you have any ideas for a skit, feel free to send it our way via reviews.

Pikatwig: I'd be happy to hear anything. So… to explain some parts, the scene with the group trying to figure out a fourth series, according to an interview, RWBY was the last of the four added in. Which, if the supposed leak is true, would explain a lot. Currently, I don't think it's real. I simply want to wait and see.

SZ: Well given some announcer sound clips were leaked as well...yeah. They're most likely real at this point. It happened with fighterZ and look what happened

Pikatwig: Though, oddly enough, there hasn't been any new trailer for the next set of DLC characters. Odd, ain't it?

SZ: Well the game is close to coming out, so...maybe they're waiting or something before they do.

Pikatwig: And hopefully they'll say something about the Season Pass for the game soon. ArcSystems said it won't come with the PreOrders, but they haven't said anything about us not getting it. So, it's likely we are getting it.

SZ: *nods*

Pikatwig: Anyway… the mention of Senran Kagura comes from the supposed leak having character names from that game. And the one about Avatar… Mori mentioned in an interview he would honestly like to have seen it. I… don't know how to feel about that. I don't hate Avatar, but it in a fighting game… I dunno.

SZ: True...ahem. Anyway, I believe that's all for now.

Pikatwig: Favorite parts first. Mine has gotta be when Ruby and Ragna meet for the first time. That is a funny scene from the game and I just knew I had to find a way to include it. Also I liked the bit with Noel commenting about how it's gonna be a long next few months. Just something about it got a small chuckle out of me.

SZ: As for me...hard to say really.

Pikatwig: Fair enough. Well… I hope you enjoy this story and will keep up with it.

SZ: Until next time folks, read and review!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Chapter 2

(Originally started: June 4th)

Pikatwig: One more day until BBTag officially comes out.

SZ: Eeyup, and I preordered it.

Pikatwig: One small thing I do want to request that you do when you get the game… I heard that, in the gap of time between the beta and the game coming out, Ruby and Noel had a pre-battle interaction added into the game. Nobody has uploaded any footage of it, so… when you get the game and stream it, can you play a round with them and show their dialogue off?

SZ: Can do good buddy

Pikatwig: Cool. *gives a small smile* If/when ArcSystems pulls back on the 'No Story Mode' rule for streams… I can't wait to see your reaction to how the Persona story mode ends. It's pretty funny. However, I can't say because spoilers.

SZ: That's fair, and the ban is most likely up because the game's not out yet due to some people getting the game earlier than others.

Pikatwig: Some people have guessed it was done by Atlus and the other companies agreed to it. Given some of the stuff I heard about Persona 5 and rules about uploading stuff for that game… I can kind of believe it.

SZ: *nods*though there are times when they outright block the final boss in certain games…*glares at Capcom and Namco*

Pikatwig: Think I warned KKD about that… emphasis is on I think. Regardless… let's get into another chapter of this story.

SZ: Hai but first disclaimers!

Disclaimers: Pikatwig, Seanzilla, Muk and KKD do not own anything in this story except for the original concepts and characters within. The rest belong to Arc System Works, Arcsys Games, Toshimichi Mori, Yuki Katō, Atlus, Katsuhara Hashino, Kouji Okada, Kazuma Kaneko, Ecole Software, French Bread, Nobuya Narita, Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum.

Warning: The following story contains language not suitable for children and may offend some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Ruby, now alongside Weiss, arrived at the studio where they would work on filming the game.

"Pretty cool, right?" Ruby smiled.

"I will admit, this does seem...interesting," Weiss admitted as she glanced to a door that had some kanji written on it, "What does that mean?"

"Oh. It means… it means… uh…" Ruby blinked for a moment. She quickly got her Scroll out of her pockets, snapped a picture, and ran it through a translator app, "It says 'Welcome'."

"Oh… I see," Weiss noted before her Scroll buzzed, "I need to take this. Think you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Weiss. You worry to much."

Weiss simply headed back out the door to take the call.

"Alright…" Ruby smiled as she headed forward.

* * *

Ragna, Yu, Hyde, Noel, Yosuke, and Linne were working on some filming for the game, some of them working on their lines, some of them doing some motion capture for their in-game attacks, and some sitting on the sidelines waiting for their chance.

"Hey~!" Ruby called out as she hurried over, "Sorry I'm late."

"Ohaiyo, Ruby-san," Noel greeted.

"...uh… hi…?" Ruby blinked.

Yosuke turned to her and began to ask her some stuff, but Ruby couldn't answer due to Yosuke speaking in Japanese.

"...Huh?" Ruby tilted her head, a question mark popping above her head.

"...Ruby, can you...not understand Japanese?" Noel asked.

"Niwhat?"

"...lemme ask again…" Noel sighed before clearing her throat and began speaking in English, "Can you not understand Japanese?"

"Is that the language you're all speaking?"

"Gonna take that as a yes…" Ragna sighed in English.

"Now I can understand you guys!" Ruby smiled.

"...Noel, mind giving her a crash course?" Ragna muttered as he took his seat, "Tired from that damn motion capture device...asshole director wanting to be precise about everything…"

"Good idea…" Noel nodded, "Hey, Ruby, think you can meet me back here in about half an hour?"

"Sure," Ruby smiled as she walked off.

"Why half an hour?' Ragna asked.

"I'm kind of sore from motion capture myself…" Noel admitted as she sat down.

"...Fair."

* * *

After the half hour had passed, Ruby returned and saw what looked to be a chalkboard, some seats, a desk, and some books.

"...huh…" Ruby muttered as she sat down at a seat in front of the chalkboard.

"Ohaiyo," Noel's voice called out as she walked over, but was now in a totally different outfit. She was wearing a black female suit, with a skirt that stopped a bit above her knees, black high heels, a small necklace, a pair of red-orange glasses, and a small teacher's stick.

Ruby couldn't help but give a faint blush at how Noel looked, "...uh… why…?"

"Tell you later," Noel responded as she walked to the chalkboard and wrote her name out in kanji, "For now, call me Noel-sensei."

"Oh..okay, Noel," Ruby nodded before yelping when Noel lightly smacked the stick on her desk.

"Noel- _sensei_ ," Noel corrected.

"Ok… Noel-sensei…"

Noel softly giggled as she adjusted her glasses and began to write something on the chalkboard, "We'll start with some basic phrases." She turned to face Ruby and motioned to some kanji, "Ko-ni-chi-wa. Repeat, please."

"..Ko...ni ji…."

"No no. Ko-ni- _chi_ -wa."

"...ko… ni… ji… wan?"

"Chi-wa."

"...chi… wan?"

"Wa," Noel said before she thought a moment, "Sometimes you hear that as the first syllable of a villain doing an evil laughter."

Ruby thought for a moment before she spoke, "...oh. So… ko… ni… chi… wa?"

"Right. Now all at once, Ruby. Konichiwa."

"...K...nichi...wa…"

"You forgot the 'oh' sound at 'ko'..."

"My bad…"

"One more time…"

"I got this… koni… chi… wa. Konichiwa!"

"You got it," Noel smiled.

"...so… what does it mean?"

"Hi or hello."

Ruby nodded as she got out some paper and wrote that down.

"Next…" Noel smiled as she wrote down some more kanji, "Hai."

"...I thought konichiwa was 'hi'."

"No no. 'Hai' means yes, ok...in fact it has quite a few meanings. It's a response if somebody asks you a question and you want to say 'yes' or something along those lines."

"...so… 'hi' is a Japanese word that got mistranslated?"

"...it's spelt differently… it has an 'a' between 'h' and 'i'..."

"Oh…"

"This is going to be a long day…." Noel muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain green haired 'snake' was currently looking at some papers containing info on the characters that'll be joining this 'project'

"Oh yes… these Persona things…interesting… a reflection of your 'true self'... so… does that make you my Persona?"

" _...I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response,"_ Terumi deadpanned.

"But you just did," Hazama countered.

" _...just get back to reading so we can figure out how to mess up someone's day."_

Hazama looked over a list of papers that had a list of characters that Mori had ideas to bring into the game. He soon noticed a list of characters with a label 'Do not include' that was nearby, "Oh… lookie here…"

He skimmed the list to see that it included Sun, Cinder, Carl, and Platinum.

"Say… I know a good way to get under Raggy's skin…" Hazama smirked.

" _That is so evil and I love it…"_

Hazama then took a pencil, erased a name from the 'do not include' list, and turned his attention to the 'include' list, "Let's see… oh. Let's see how the fans of RWBY will react when it's only their beloved main characters…" He erased a name from RWBY and wrote in something as close to Mori's hand-writing as he could. He soon noticed another name, "Aigis? Hmm… didn't she lose to Noel Vermillion in that Death Battle X thing?"

" _...oh you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Terumi asked with a snake like grin.

"Oh massively so~" Hazama replied with his own grin.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Noel and Ruby were having a break from their lessons.

"So… how am I doing, Noel-sensei?" Ruby curiously asked.

"So far you're doing good, Ruby-chan," Noel smiled a bit, "But we're far from done."

"Had a feeling," Ruby figured as she got out a snack, "So… I asked this earlier, but why are you dressed like that?"

"Friend of mine is a pretty avid cosplayer and wanted me to dress the part to teach you. She has a way to make me do what she wants…" Noel informed.

* * *

" _Me dress as an actual teacher?" Noel blinked._

" _Hai. If you dress up in it…" her friend paused before pointing to a panda on her head, "I'll let you pet him."_

" _...Where's the dressing room?" Noel asked, a glint in her eyes, as she took the clothes._

* * *

"Well… whoever made it did a great job. You look fantastic," Ruby complimented.

"Well...th-thank you, R-" Noel began before the wall bursted open, "EH?!"

"What the…?"

The dust caused from explosion began to settle and Noel looked to the figure there, "...Aigis?"

 **-I shall have my revenge for you defeating me, Noel Vermillion. Initiating weapons-**

"Eh?! M-matte, wh-" Noel began.

"Woah~! H-her whole body is a weapon~!" Ruby beamed.

"Ruby-chan… not the time…" Noel responded as she took out what looked to be a keychain, pressed on it, and gained her twin guns, "Mind helping me o-"

"Wow! Those look so cool!" Ruby gawked as she looked at Noel's guns, "Can I look at them real quick?!"

"...Ruby-chan…not n-eep!" Noel yelped when she dodged another gunshot from Aegis.

 **-How sad. You need somebody to help you… very well… I shall even the playing field…-** Aegis responded as she summoned her Persona.

"...what is that…?" Ruby asked.

"I d-eek!" Noel yelped when she dodge the Persona's thrown spear. She then quickly fired at Aegis, but Aegis was able to counter with her own gun-fire.

"Hmm… I got an idea, leave it to me, Noel-sensei," Ruby stated.

"Alright. I'll…" Noel paused before looking at Ruby, "You don't have to keep calling me Noel-sensei, you know."

"My bad…" Ruby quickly responded before she dashed forward and slashed at the Persona with her scythe. Aegis clutched one of her arms from the damage caused to her Persona, "Get her, Noel!"

"Right," she nodded as she fired a few shots at Aegis, who quickly blocked them with her arms as she propelled herself back. Noel held her guns for a moment before she looked towards Aigis, "Why are you fighting us?!"

" _Don't listen to that annoying girl. You want revenge against her for beating you… you want revenge. Embrace the nickname of the 'Heartless Armed Warrior'..."_ Terumi's voice echoed in her head.

 **-Affirmative...must get revenge…-**

" _Oh, and tell her her cooking is terrible!"_ Hazama laughed.

 **-Her...but I have never tasted her cooking, nor have seen it-**

"Wait…" Noel muttered, squinting her eyes a little, "I think I know what's happening…"

"You do?" Ruby blinked before Noel shot at one of the headpieces on Aegis' head, "Ahh! What are…" she blinked when she noticed what looked like the remains of an earpiece, "...eh?"

"You ok?" Noel asked Aigis, who blinked as she looked around.

-...affirmative. Though I am unsure why I am in the school.-

Ruby blinked a little before she approached Aigis, "Oh… now that the fight is over… hee hee… hey, Aigis, can we trade weapons for a while?! Just to look at! That's all, really!"

Aigis looked to Ruby for a moment before she started to back away, -Dangerous enthusiasm and persistence detected. Retreating immediately!-

"Ahh! Wait!" Ruby called out as Aigis flew off, "Wait come back! I didn't get to look at your weapons yet~!" she cried as she ran after her.

"Ruby, get back here! I'm still teaching you!" Noel yelled as she chased after Ruby.

* * *

" _So much for that plan…"_ Terumi commented.

"Relax. We still got our other plan in motion to get under Raggy's skin…" Hazama reminded.

* * *

The next day rolled around and everybody was just relaxing or talking to somebody.

"So… how's the foreign language class going?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Pretty good," Ruby smiled.

-Attention everyone. Please meet in the main room for an announcement-

"Oh! Alright… ikuko, Weiss!" Ruby declared.

"...iku-zo, Ruby-chan. It's ikuzo," Noel reminded.

"Oh… right then."

Noel and Ruby walked on ahead, unaware of both Weiss and Makoto looking on in slight jealousy as they followed.

* * *

"Now that I have the attention of everyone, I have to tell you a special announcement…" Mori started.

"That you won't be locking Blake and my sister behind a paywall?!" Ruby asked quickly.

"...I had no intentions of making them DLC at all, Ruby, but I had no choice because we can't delay the release of the game. They are going to be free, but that was not the announcement. The announcement is that all characters will have a dual language setting. Basically, people can choose if they want to hear an English audio or Japanese audio," Mori informed.

"Wait… do the Under Night characters even know English?" Yu questioned.

Hyde simply gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I… guess I can teach them…" Noel figured.

"Have fun, guys," Linne said in English.

"Wait, you can speak English?!" Hyde yelled in Japanese.

"Yeah. I know a lot of languages."

"...really?"

"Si. Well, au revoir, bakas," Linne said as she quickly headed off.

"...that's the Japanese word meaning… bird, right?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"No Weiss. It means 'stupid' or 'idiot'. Even I know that," Ruby responded.

* * *

Noel stood in her teacher's outfit once more and had her teaching stick up against a wall with some English written on it, "So… repeat after me…"

There was a sickening 'crack' sound and Noel turned to see that Waldstein had crushed the chair he was sitting in, "That's the fifth one in the past ten minutes! My power is too great for these tiny chairs!"

"Eep! S-sorry!" Noel yelped, hiding behind her desk.

"Eh, lighten up, Noellers," Makoto said.

"...Makoto? Why…?"

"Assistant," Makoto answered.

"...a-alright…" Noel nodded as she went back to writing on the chalk board.

' _Heh...let's see anyone try and snatch her away from me now…'_ Makoto thought with a smirk as she admired the teacher outfit Noel was in.

* * *

Some days had passed and things had gone relatively smoothly. One day, though, it all changed. Ragna approached the main door of the building as he heard somebody loudly bonking it.

"Give me a minute…" Ragna grumbled as he looked out the window on the door, but then loudly gasped, "Nope! Nope! Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope!"

"What's wrong, Ragna-san?" Yu asked as Ragna walked past him and Ruby.

"I'm going to be in my trailer! If anybody needs me, don't! Don't need me for any trailers! No combo videos! Nothing!"

"Um-" Ruby spoke up.

"God F*bleep*ing damn it!" Ragna's voice snapped as loud crashing sounds were heard.

"...something up?" Makoto asked as she and Noel walked over.

"He saw somebody at the door and just… well… reacted badly," Yu informed.

Noel walked over to the door and saw who was at it, "...oh no…"

"No what? Noel wh-"

"It's _her_ …"

"..."

* * *

Noel and Makoto both gave an annoyed glare at Mori while Ruby, Yu, Hyde, Yosuke, Weiss, and Linne all looked at Platinum, who was sitting in a chair happily as she looked around a bit.

"So… who is this?" Ruby asked.

"Mori, why is she here?" Makoto asked in an irritated tone.

"Uh… who is this?" Yu asked.

Noel gave an annoyed sigh as she looked to the six, "This is, without a doubt, one of the most annoying characters from my home series. Platinum the Trinity."

"...you sure she's annoying? She looks like something out of a magical girl anime for kids," Hyde pointed out.

"Why. Is. She. HERE?!" Makoto asked Mori.

"We're trying to find Jubei. She's the only one who knows where he is right now, but she refuses to say where he is," Mori explained.

"...why?!"

"...she really doesn't seem all that bad," Yosuke noted as he looked at Platinum, "Greetings, Pl-"

"Hello, pedo."

"Gh?! P...pedo?!" Yosuke gawked, nearly losing his balance in his seat.

"...what?" Ruby blinked.

"And now you see the reason Ragna hates her. She calls him that without any provocation all the time," Noel informed.

"Whatever, ironboard," Platinum huffed.

"...don't talk about Noel like that you annoying little twerp!" Makoto yelled.

"I'll say whatever I want, boob monster!"

"...can we kick her out now?" Noel asked with an eye twitch.

"Not until she tells us where Jubei is," Mori stated, "Then she goes."

"We just need to learn where one person is? Not to hard," Weiss figured as she walked over, "Hello there. How may I…?"

"Shut up! I won't listen to a flat-chested sidekick like you!"

"...excuse me?!" Weiss yelled.

"...wow… this girl is annoying…" Ruby exhaled.

"Yu, did you hear what she called me?! She called me a pedo! I don't even.." Yosuke began before a frying pan was thrown to his face, "Gah ha!"

Platinum stuck out her tongue before she ran off in a huff.

"...I'm not dealing with this…" Yosuke quickly commented as he walked off, "Ice…"

"...I guess I can try," Ruby figured.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Noel warned.

"A LOT of luck…" Makoto added in a deadpanned tone.

* * *

Platinum was prowling around the place, looking for Jubei as she had her staff out.

"L...luna, don't you think you were…" Platinum began in a male voice before snapping, "Shut up, Sena!"

"...Sela? Luna? ...did your parents theme-name you or something?" Ruby asked as she walked over.

Platinum just looked at Ruby with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you, a-" Ruby spoke before she got bonked upside the head by Platinum's staff, "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Don't talk to me, big boobed riding hood!"

Ruby blinked for a moment before she couldn't help but snicker a little at the comment.

"...what?"

"Ok… that was actually kinda funny…" Ruby admitted.

"Funny?! It wasn't meant to be funny, you red doofus!" Platinum snapped, "But Luna..that really was uncalled f-SHUT IT SENA! AT LEAST SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT SLUTTY SQUIRREL OR THAT FLATCHESTED ICE QUEEN!"

"...what did you say about my partner?" Ruby questioned with an annoyed look.

"She's flatchested! Not as much as the blue ironing board, but sh-" platinum began before Crescent Rose was aimed right at her face, "?!"

"...you need to stop insulting people without provocation," Ruby told her.

"...at least I don't threaten people with a creepy scythe!"

Ruby then gave Platinum a very angered look before she used the top of the Crescent Rose to hook Platinum's weapon.

* * *

Ruby then tossed Platinum back into the room that she had met her in, "Somebody else handle this brat. I'm not doing it!"

Ruby then quickly dashed away and left Platinum on the ground.

"...what you said to her was really uncalled for…" Platinum muttered in the male voice before snapping in the female voice once more, "Shut up Sena!"

"Oh great… her…" Yosuke muttered as he hid behind Yu and Chie.

"What's so wrong with her?" Chie questioned.

"Well… I guess I can try keeping an eye on her," Yu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"...good luck man…" Yosuke told him before he ran off in a hurry.

* * *

Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko all sat at a coffee stand and were all just trying to relax.

"Wonder how Narukami's time with the kid is going," Chie pondered.

"Hopefully better than what happened with me…" Yosuke mutered.

"Oh come now, Yosuke. Platinum-chan isn't that bad."

"She called me a pedo!"

"...ok… even I gotta say that's a little harsh…" Chie admitted.

Yosuke then saw Platinum run off in a hurry while the door to Yu's trailer was still opened, "...I'm going to go check on him."

"Why do you get to do it?" Chie asked.

Yosuke quickly ran towards Yu's trailer and saw Yu was curled up in a fetal position, "Ah! Yu! What happened?!"

"...I never thought I'd live to see this day…" Yu whispered weakly.

"What day?"

"...the day… I doubted the power of the bond…"

Yosuke gasped in horror as Yu weakly looked to his phone, "Hey man! Keep it together!"

"...tell my girlfriend that… I love her…" Yu said before he seemed to pass out.

"Yu! Yu! YU~~~~~~!" Yosuke yelled before he blinked a little, "Wait… who's your girlfriend?"

* * *

Linne smacked around a training dummy that looked like Jin, various cuts on it as she breathed out.

"Hmph...perhaps I should've found this ages ag-" Linne began before Platinum pushed her out of the way.

"Out of the way shrimp!"

"...shrimp?" Linne repeated before she looked at herself and then Platinum, "I'm taller than you."

"We can take care of this ourselves. So stay out of our way, pipsqueak!" Platinum yelled as she tried to bonk Linne with her staff.

Linne just gave an annoyed stare at her as she blocked her staff.

"Luna… why do you keep antagonizing p- shut it Sena!"

"...you're about a hundred years too early to try fighting me," Linne scoffed.

"...midget old lady!" Platinum snapped as she ran off.

* * *

"And this is where we'll be recording the motion capture stuff," Ruby informed as she showed Blake around the set.

"I see… is there anything else I need t-" Blake began.

Platinum eventually came tumbling into Blake and knocked Blake onto the ground.

"Oh no…" Ruby muttered.

"Could you please watch it? Oh shut up a…" Platinum began to speak before she saw Blake without her ribbon on and gasped, "Are you related to Jubei-sama?!"

"...huh?" Blake blinked.

Ruby then gained a smile as she rushed over to Blake and whispered, "Play along."

"Huh?"

"This girl is annoying and the only reason she's here is because she knows where somebody is. She thinks you're related to him for whatever reason, so please just play along so she'll go away…"

Blake blinked a bit before she just exhaled, "You'll owe me for this."

Ruby just gave Blake a thumbs up in response.

"In a way I am… and I would like to know where I might find him."

"I wanna play with you first!" Platinum demanded, "I wanna play! ...Luna, you're scaring her- SHUT! UP! SENA!"

"...alright... I can play for a bit, but you better tell me where Jubei is."

"Deal!" Platinum smiled. She then grabbed one of Blake's cat ears and dragged her away.

Noel and Makoto watched Blake be dragged away.

"...dare I ask?" Noel exhaled.

"Blake's gonna be our key to getting the info of where that Jubei guy is," Ruby informed.

"She's part cat?" Makoto questioned.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded.

"Ahh… so she's a Beastkin."

"Nope. Faunus."

Makoto just gave a nod of her head and a small smile.

* * *

"I finally got that guy's location out of that brat…" Blake informed as she walked over to the coffee stand… now with pink hair and pig tails.

"Thanks Blake," Ruby smiled.

"...ten books."

"Huh?"

"That is what you owe me now Ruby. Ten books. I have a list of what I want waiting on your bed…"

"Duly noted…" Ruby nodded.

"Where's Jubei?" Noel asked quickly.

"Tea shop in some place called Ikaruga…"

"...so she…"

"Will be far away from here," Mori told them, "I'm gonna send Ragna to go get Jubei for us."

"...can somebody get something to fix my hair?" Blake requested.

"I gotcha," Makoto smiled.

* * *

The next day rolled around and Blake, now with her hair back to normal, was sitting with her stack of books.

"...dare I even ask if those are like that ninja book?" Ruby questioned.

"...no."

Makoto simply glanced at Blake as she read, but the lights dimming kept her from doing anything.

-Ladies and gentlemen. We are pleased to announce the next three characters coming to Cross Tag Battle as the first wave of DLC apart from Blake!- Mori announced into a megaphone.

People gathered around with curious looks as the lights went to the stage.

-First off, Kanji Tatsumi from Persona.-

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Kanji whooped, stepping up as he cracked his knuckles, "Now who wants an ass kicking?!"

-Second, we have Orie Ballardiae from Under Night.-

Orie stepped onto the stage and bowed a little, "On my honor as one of the Licht Kreis I shall not disappoint you all."

"Heh… nice to see you, Harada," Hyde greeted.

"Same to you, Kido," Orie responded as she got off stage.

-And finally from… Blazblue? ...huh. That's… strange…- Mori commented as he looked at the card, -Did I get the right card?-

"...really? Another character from our world?" Makoto commented, "I think we're getting a little over-represented."

"...you're not wrong," Ragna said with a shrug.

-...wait… this can't be right…-

"HI~~!" a certain voice yelled.

"...oh no…" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all gulped.

"Please no…" Yosuke muttered.

"If there are any gods or shadows listening right now… please don't let it be her…" Yu quietly said with his hands clasped together.

"Don't… just don't…" Ragna added.

-Next is...Platinum the... Trinity? Wait, what?!- Mori yelled.

Platinum bounced on stage and waved to the crowd.

"...oh no…" various characters muttered.

"...is there a problem?" Orie questioned.

"...'problem' doesn't even begin to summarize this…" Linne told her.

* * *

"You have one minute to explain what the hell you were thinking putting that brat on the roster!" Ragna yelled as he had Mori pinned against the wall and had his sword at Mori's neck, "ONE! MINUTE!"

"Trust me! I'm as confused as you are!" Mori informed, "I could've sworn I put her on a 'do not include' list!"

"Well she's on the roster!" Ragna snapped.

"What's so wrong with that girl?" Kanji asked.

"She...w-well...she's kind of a …'colorful' girl with MPD…" Noel informed, "As for what she's done? Well… uh…"

"That girl made Yu pass out, made his heart stop for a minute, and made him doubt the power of the bond!" Yosuke stated quickly.

"...that bad?" Noel asked.

"Very!"

Jubei walked on over, a cup of tea in hand, and he looked to the people around him, "You're all over reactin' a little."

"Master, how the heck can you be so calm…?!"

"Come here fer a sec," Jubei ordered.

Ragna blinked at that, eventually putting his sword down and started walking over, but was then bonked upside the head, "What the?!"

"Huh?" Jubei blinked.

"I'm gonna beat you up, Ragna the loliconedge!" Platinum snapped as she kept bonking him on the head.

"Knock it off!" Ragna yelled as Platinum continued to bonk him with her staff.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jubei yelled at Platinum, "Leave Ragna alone already."

"But Master!"

"No buts! Startin' now, you two are gonna get along, whether a like it or not," Jubei sternyl stated.

Ragna let out a loud, clearly enraged, yell before he went and locked himself in his trailer, "I'm going to kill whoever thought putting her in the game was a good idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazama and Terumi were laughing as they high fived each other.

"Raggy's suffering makes this so good… think we can mess with him and the other fighters some more?"

" _Oh massively~"_

* * *

Jubei and Platinum sat at the coffee stand, both with cups of tea, and were just there for a bit in silence.

"So… did you say anything stupid to anybody?" Jubei asked.

"No…" Platinum lied.

"...Sena?"

"She insulted a lot of people…and I mean a LOT of people. ...traitor…"

"...hoo boy…" Jubei exhaled, "Listen, I'm not gonna get angry at you… but you're going to need to apologize...or else."

"...yes Master," Platinum sighed before she sipped her tea.

"I'm not tryin' to be mean or anythin'. It's just...you need to be calm and think before rushing headstrong into certain things."

"Like with a battle?"

"...that's one way of puttin' it…" Jubei said with a slight shrug, "Just enjoy your tea. I'll be makin' sure you apologize tomorrow."

Platinum simply nodded her head before she saw somebody else sit down.

"...why is she even here?" Jin asked with a slight annoyed frown.

"Beats me," Ragna shrugged as he hesitantly walked towards the coffee stand

"She's a fan favorite in our home nation and people wanted her in," Jubei whispered to them, "Also she wants to apologize for all the stuff she said."

"...Nope," Ragna said as he walked off.

"Ragna…"

"An apology from her doubles as an insult," Ragna argued.

"Brother, why do you hate her?" Jin honestly questioned.

"Why do you not hate her?!"

"Because she hasn't said anything th-"

"You're making it hard for me to wanting to apologize, stalker!" Luna snapped.

"...what did you call me?" Jin demanded coldly, a dark look in his eyes as he summoned Yukianesa.

"Uh…" Luna began nervously.

"And here I was actually defending you!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Luna quickly yelled.

Jin then, rather surprisingly, dismissed his weapon and got some iced coffee.

"...I'm going back to my trailer… don't need me!"

"Why did you even leave in the first place?" Jubei questioned.

"My mini-fridge was out of drinks!"

Jubei just sighed and went back to sipping his tea.

"As for your apology...I accept," Jin told Platinum with a calm look, "But… next time you call me a stalker, I won't hesitate to put you in a block of ice and turn you into a statue."

"What does th-" Luna began before Sena whispered something to her in their shared head, "...n...noted…"

Jin then simply went back to sipping his iced coffee with a relaxed look on his face. He then grabbed a nearby book and began to read its contents.

"Well… I guess there are people who like me after all," Platinum smiled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that took a while to do. Our apologies for the wait, folks.

SZ: Very much so...but a lot of things came up..mainly life and me trying to apply for a job

Pikatwig: And I've been busy with college stuff. Hopefully we can work more on this in the future.

SZ: Hopefully...oh and if you have an idea or two for a segment, possibly leave it in the review for this story.

Pikatwig: I'd be happy to see what you guys can suggest. Only limit is to please try and keep it within the confines of the four series already here. You can ask us to use other characters not in the game, like Velvet and Coco from RWBY or other characters from Persona 3, but please keep it within the four franchises already in the game.

SZ: Course there's also the fifth series that was teased, but we don't know what it is yet. People say it's Fate, others say its Skullgirls, some say its Senran Kagura, and some say its Arcana Heart.

Pikatwig: There's also Hyperdimension Neptunia. You said Mori was talking about that series.

SZ: True.

Pikatwig: Just, if you do suggest something, keep it within the series already in the game or that will be added to the game.

SZ: Hai, but until next time..read and review minna.

Pikatwig: Uh… we need to say our favorite parts before the wrap up. Mine was Noel teaching Ruby. It was really cute and I'm really annoyed the only time they interacted was in one of the endings.

SZ: Indeed

Pikatwig: Now we can wrap it up. Just Live More.

SZ: Catch you all later, and have a good day/evening.


End file.
